diegeheimnissedesnicholasflamelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hekate
Hekate wird auch Göttin mit den drei Gesichtern genannt und ist weit über 10.000 Jahre alt, da sie schon vor dem Untergang von Danu Talis alt war. Aufgrund eines Fluches altert sie im Laufe des Tages von jungem Mädchen zur Greisin. Sie ist eine Erstgewesene aus dem älteren Geschlecht. Historisches Hekate ist eine Persönlichkeit aus der griechischen Mythologie, wo sie als Tochter der Titanen Asteria und Perses, manchmal auch als die der Nyx, als Göttin der Zauberkunst, Wegkreuzungen und Nekromantie fungiert. Nachdem die Götter unter der Leitung von Zeus die Herrschaft der Titanen beendeten, war Hekate die einzige der Titanen, die ihre alte Macht behalten durfte. Später entführt der Gott Hades Kore, die Tochter Demeters, was Hekate als ungesehene Zeugin beobachten kann. Später ist sie die einzige, die Demeter bei der Suche nach Kore hilft, da die anderen Götter sich vor Hades fürchteten. Nachdem Kore/Persephone gefunden wurde, aber in der Unterwelt bereits etwas gegessen und damit halbjährig dort bleiben musste, wurde Hekate zu ihrer Freundin und Führerin. In der Öffentlichkeit wurde Hekate nie sehr offen verehrt; ihre Rituale fanden eher im Privaten und im Schutz der Dunkelheit statt. Man bat sie um die Erfüllung persönlicher Wünsche wie Schutz, Führung, Glück und Wohlstand, um sie einem gewogen zu machen, opferte man ihr - in erster Linie Speisen, Lämmer und Hunde - an Wegkreuzungen, Friedhöfen und Hauseingängen. Einen eigenen Tempel hatte sie nur in Lagina, ansonsten wurde sie oft an den Eingänge zu Tempeln anderer Göttinnen wie Artemis, Demeter, Persephone und Selene, mit denen sie auch oft assoziiert wurde, verehrt. Über die Jahrhunderte hat ihre Darstellung sich von einer Muttergöttin zu einer jugendlichen Hüterin der Schwellen hin bis zu einer Wesenheit gewandelt, die verschiedene Gottheiten und Aspekte in sich vereint. Ihre berühmteste Priesterin ist die Hexe Medea. In Kleinasien wird Hekate meist als Einzelperson dargestellt, während sich in Griechenland bald schon die Darstellung von einer aus drei Rücken an Rücken stehenden jungen Frauen bestehenden Dreigestalt populär wird. Attribute von ihr sind zunächst Früchte, Fackeln und Amphoren, später aber auch Dolche, Stricke, Peitschen, Schalen und Schlüssel sowie Tiere der Unterwelt wie Schlangen, Iltisse, Kröten und einige andere hinzu. Biografie Vorgeschichte siehe: Biografie, Die silberne Magierin Hekate erschuf die Torc-Clans (Wer-Clans), die sie als ihre Kinder ansieht, und war Odins Geliebte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hegte sie einen Groll gegen Scathach, welche sie mithilfe der Disir in die Unterwelt lockte, dort aber alleine zum Sterben zurückließ. Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen schaffte es Scathach, sich aus der Unterwelt zurückzukämpfen und hegt seitdem eine starke Abneigung gegen sie. Der Mann, der das Eisen erfand, ein Metall, auf das die Älteren allergisch reagieren, starb durch Hekates Hand, genau wie der letzte Mann, den Hekate erweckte - hierbei war ihre Mordwaffe ein übergroßes Hagelkorn. Der unsterbliche Alchemyst Als Flamel und seine Gefährten auf der Golden Gate Brücke durch Raben stark in Bedrängnis geraten, ruft er Hekate an und bittet sie um Hilfe, woraufhin sie einen Wind schickt, der die Attacke der Kinder der Morrigan verhindert. Nachdem Flamel mit Scathach und den Zwillingen ihr Schattenreich betreten hat, begrüßt er sie und redet mit ihr über die Wer-Clans, erwähnt aber schnell, dass dies nicht der Grund seines Kommens war. Als Flamel sich entschuldigt, sie durch seine Bitte um Hilfe in Gefahr gebracht zu haben, winkt sie ab und sagt, dass Dee selbst mit der Hilfe der Morrigan nicht in ihr Heim eindringen könnte. Als Flamel einwirft, dass Dee den Codex besitze und Hekate darauf hinweist, dass er aber nicht den ganzen habe, holt Flamel die gerettete Seite hervor. Hekate weicht davor zurück und vermeidet jeden Blick darauf. Sofort treten die Wereber aus dem Schatten und bedrohen Flamel, woraufhin Scathach aus dem Wagen springt und mit einem Pfeil auf Hekate zielt. Diese ist zuerst nicht beeindruckt und sagt, dass die Waffe ihr nichts anhaben könne. Allerdings erwidert Scathach, dass der Pfeil in Titanenblut getaucht sei, woraufhin Hekate beunruhigt reagiert und dem Alchemysten befiehlt, die Seiten wegzupacken und anschließend die Torc Allta wegschickt. Die beiden Älteren und Flamel reden über den Codex, wobei Hekate ihre Verachtung gegenüber Abraham und den Humani durchklingen lässt. Anschließend erwähnt Flamel, dass die Newmans Zwillinge sind, woraufhin Hekate den Zusammenhang mit der Prophezeiung herstellt und die Auren der Zwillinge testet, die, wie die Prophezeiung besagt, gold und silbern aufflackern. Nachdem sie die Gäste in ihrem Reich akzeptiert hat, spricht sie unter vier Augen mit Flamel, wobei sie wieder ihre Abneigung gegen Abraham zu Wort kommen lässt, und realisiert, dass Flamels Handlungen wenigstens teilweise aus Verzweiflung über den Verlust Perenelles und des Codex motiviert sind. Sie verspricht ihm, darüber nachzudenken, die Zwillinge zu erwecken. Am Abend trifft sich Hekate mit den anderen zum Abendessen. Sie ist gealtert und diesmal in der Gestalt einer Greisin, weshalb sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnert, Flamel und den Zwillingen Hilfe zugesagt zu haben und sie aus ihrem Schattenreich schicken möchte. Josh wird daraufhin wütend und wirft ihr vor, ihre angebliche "Tochter oder Enkelin" hätte ihnen helfen wollen, womit er unwissentlich auf unangebrachte Art und Weise ihren Fluch anspricht und sie beleidigt, woraufhin Hekate extrem aufbrausend reagiert und Josh in grünen Schleim verwandeln will. Sie wird jedoch von Scathach unterbrochen, die mit einem Eisenmesser den Tisch zerstört und Hekate in der Alten Sprache an die Pflicht der Gastfreundschaft erinnert und daran, dass Josh die Beleidigung nicht wissentlich ausgesprochen habe. Daraufhin verlässt Hekate gefolgt von ihren Wachen die Plattform und legt sich schlafen. Nachdem die Zwillinge versucht haben, aus dem Schattenreich zu entkommen, stößt sie als Mädchen zu der Runde um Flamel hinzu und bemerkt, dass sie von dem Angriff von Bastet und Morrigan auf ihr Schattenreich wüsste und lehnt ab, die Zwillinge zu erwecken. In einem anschließenden Gespräch überzeugt Flamel sie mit seiner Ehrlichkeit über die Verluste, die er empfunden hat, doch noch von seinem Vorhaben und sie stimmt der Erweckung zu. In einem Kellerraum erweckt Hekate Sophie, bevor sie jedoch auch Joshs Kräfte erwecken kann, fühlt sie, dass der Yggdrasil brennt und stürmt zum Kampfgeschehen. Sie verstrickt sich in einen Kampf mit Bastet und der Morrigan, der ausgeglichen ist und sich zu ihren Gunsten entwickelt, nachdem sie ihre Nichte und Schwester voneinander trennen kann. Sie ist im Begriff, zu gewinnen, als Dee mit Excalibur den Weltenbaum zerstört, was auch ihren Tod bedeutet, da Baum und sie unwiederbringlich miteinander verbunden sind. Kurz nach ihrem Verscheiden beschwört Dee ihren Geist herauf, der ihn zwar hasserfüllt anblickt, seinen Forderungen aber gehorchen muss und ihm deshalb berichtet, dass Flamel glaubt, dass die Newmans die legendären Zwillinge seien und sie zwar Sophie aber nicht Josh auferweckt habe. Später erfährt die Hexe von Endor von ihrem Tod, den sie in den verschiedensten Versionen gesehen hat - beispielsweise wäre es auch möglich gewesen, dass Scathach Hekate hätte töten können - und bestimmt, dass Hekate als Familienmitglied gerächt werden müsse, wofür Scathach sich freiwillig meldet. Die silberne Magierin Dieser Abschnitt spielt in der Vergangenheit zur Zeit von Danu Talis, womit einige im ersten Band erwähnten Ereignisse noch nicht geschehen sind und sie sich folglich auch nicht an sie erinnert. Nachdem Scathach, Prometheus, William Shakespeare, der Graf von Saint-Germain, Palamedes und Johanna von Orleans mit dem Rukma Vimana des Älteren in ihren Baum gestürzt sind, rettet sie den zu fallen drohenden Unsterblichen das Leben, tritt jedoch wütend aufgrund der erneuten Beschädigung ihres Baumes auf und hebt hervor, dass Prometheus bei dem aktuellen Absturz auch Äste abgebrochen hat. Begleitet wird sie von Huitzilpochtli, welcher später als Mars Ultor bekannt werden wird. Sie wusste schon von der Ankunft der Gemeinschaft, da Abraham der Weise ihr dies vorhergesagt habe. Auch wenn sie Scathach, gegen die sie in ihrem späteren Leben eine starke Abneigung entwickeln wird, nicht erkennt, scheint sie sie von Anfang an nicht zu mögen und erkennt anhand ihres Geruchs, wer ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder sind, die sie ebenfalls nicht leiden kann. Am Abend, an dem Hekate zu einer alten Frau gealtert ist, ruft sie Prometheus und die anderen zu sich in den Thronsaal. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass sie viel zu sagen hat, dafür jedoch zu wenig Zeit. Sie bekräftigt ihren Standpunkt, den Humani zu helfen und ein von Abraham dem Weisen und Kronos vorhergesehenes Zeitalter zu erschaffen. Sie fragt, welches das beste Geschenk sei, das Eltern ihren Kindern machen können, und gibt sich die Antwort selbst, nachdem niemand eine Vermutung äußert: Unabhängigkeit. Sie möchte, dass die Welt sich verändert und vertritt die Ansicht, dass es der größte Fehler aller Eltern sei, Kinder so zu erziehen, dass sie sind wie sie und ist der Meinung, dass die Welt den Menschen gehören soll. Nachdem ein Erdbeben - eine Folge der vielen Älteren, die sich aufgrund des Herrscherrats in Danu Talis aufhalten - beendet ist, ist Hekate bereits sehr alt und kann kaum mehr reden. Sie sagt, dass der zum Tode verurteilte Aten gerettet werden soll, selbst wenn dies einen Krieg auslösen würde. Sie legt sich zum Schlafen in ein sargähnliches Gebilde, über das die Torc Allta wachen. Zur Person Aussehen Aufgrund eines Fluches altert Hekate im Laufe des Tages von der Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens über eine reife Frau zu einer Greisin. In jeder Gestalt besitzt sie butterfarbene Iris und Pupille, pechschwarze Haut sowie weiße Haare - abgesehen von der der Greisin, da diese kahlköpfig ist. Sie trägt ein langes, schlichtes Gewand aus einem Stoff, über den bei jeder Bewegung farbige Wellen laufen und der sich ihrer Stimmung entsprechen verändert. Ihre Gesichtszüge ähneln sich, egal, wie alt sie ist. Als Mädchen wirkt Hekate vielleicht elf Jahre alt. Das Gewand ist in dieser togaähnlich und relativ kurz. Ihre weißen Haare gehen ihr in Locken bis zu den Schultern. Sie besitzt schneeweiße Zähne. In ihren Fußstapfen wächst Gras. Als reife Frau ist sie groß und breitschultrig mit weißem, flaumartigen Haar, welches eng am Kopf anliegt. Ihre Gesichtszüge sind hart und kantig mit hohen Wangenknochen, einer spitzen, geraden Nase, einem eckigen Kinn sowie sehr schmalen Lippen. Sie trägt keinen Schmuck, besitzt jedoch verschiedenfarbige Fingernägel. Zur Zeit von Danu Talis war ihr Haar voll und schulterlang Als Greisin ist sie am schwächsten und geht gebeugt auf einem Stock, welcher so groß wie Sophie ist. Nun besitzt sie keine Haare mehr, sondern ist kahlköpfig, weshalb man das aus verschlungenen Linien bestehende Tattoo auf ihrem Schädel erkennen kann. Ihr Gesicht scheint nur aus feinen Linien zu bestehen und die Augen liegen tief in den Höhlen. Charakter Hekate ist eine mürrische Person aber dennoch gerecht und kennt ihre Ideale. So steht sie loyal zu Aten und den Vorstellungen einer neuen Welt, selbst, als die Konsequenz eines Krieges bevorstand. Denen, die ihr folgen ist sie gegenüber treu und beschützt sie, auch wenn sie sehr launisch sein kann. Wenn man ihren wunden Punkt, die Dreigesichtigkeit, trifft, kann sie sehr wütend werden und fasst das vor allem in späteren Jahren als schlimmste Beleidigung auf, während sie zur Zeit von Danu Talis diese noch offen erwähnt. Angeblich verwandelt sie jeden, der es wagt, sie auch nur unbewusst darauf anzusprechen, in grünen Schleim, danach ist man wohl auch noch einige Stunden bei Bewusstsein. Beziehungen Familie Hekate ist als Mars' Schwester die Schwagerin der Hexe von Endor und somit auch Scathach verwandt, genauso wie mit Bastet, der Morrigan, Aten, Anubis und Prometheus. Ebenfalls ist das unbekannte Geschwisterkind von Mars und Bastet Mutter der Morrigan, Badb und Macha, welche genau wie Hekates Geliebter Odin Figuren der keltischen Mythologie waren, wobei es in diesem Fall zu einem schweren Zerwürfnis in der Familie gekommen sein musste, da Bastet und Morrigan versucht haben, Hekate umzubringen. Scathach Es ist bekannt, dass sich Scathach und Hekate nicht besonders mögen. Ungefähr im fünften Jahrhundert ließ Hekate die Vampirin mit dem Bestreben, sie dadurch zu töten, in der Unterwelt zurück. Dazu nutzte Hekate die Disir, wodurch ein gewisses Hintergrundwissen zu Scathach vonnöten war - und umgekehrt besitzt auch Scathach ein gewisses Hintergrundwissen über Hekate, da sie weiß, welche Waffen sie verletzen, beziehungsweise töten können. Weshalb genau Hekate Scathach ursprünglich zu hassen begonnen hat, ist unklar. Ein Grund könnte die Abneigung Hekates für Scathachs Familie sein. Es ist außerdem wahrscheinlich, dass Scathach einst die Schülerin von Hekate war, da diese sagt, dass es sehr lange her ist, dass sie einen Schüler gehabt habe und dabei auf Scathach sieht. Beide scheinen trotz aller Differenzen einen gewissen Respekt voreinander zu haben und sind was Stärke angeht auf einem ähnlichen Level, da Hekate in einer möglichen Version der Handlung von Scathach getötet wurde. Nicholas Flamel Mit Nicholas Flamel verbindet sie eine von Zweifeln geprägte Beziehung. Zwar kennt sie den Alchemysten schon vor Beginn der Bücher, da er bei ihr telefonische Hilfe angefordert hat, steht ihm jedoch sehr zweifelnd gegenüber. Sie fürchtet, dass er mit dem Codex Unheil über die Welt bringen kann und möchte durch das Erwecken der Kräfte der Newman-Zwillinge ihre unparteiische Haltung nicht aufgeben. Mit der Zeit überzeugt er sie, auch dadurch, dass er ihr offenbart, dass er immer noch um die Personen trauert, die er verloren hat oder die durch ihn umgekommen sind, was Hekate überzeugt, dass er noch menschlich ist. Odin Hekate selbst erwähnt Odin nicht, allerdings bezeichnet er sie als seine Geliebte und schwört Rache, nachdem sie durch Dee umgebracht wurde. Es ist nicht bekannt, wann sie zusammen waren oder ob sie es zu Beginn der Bücher noch waren. Während der kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen auf Danu Talis standen sie auf gegnerischen Seiten, allerdings ist es unklar, ob dies ein Grund für eine Trennung war oder ob sie erst anschließend Gefühle füreinander entwickelt haben. Auch wenn der Beziehungsstatus der beiden in der Gegenwart unklar ist, so scheint Odin sie immer noch zu lieben. Abraham Die Beziehung zwischen Hekate und Abraham scheint sich im Laufe der Jahrtausende geändert zu haben. Während Hekate zur Zeit von Danu Talis mehrmals bekundet, ihm zu vertrauen und für seine Ideale zu kämpfen und ihm offensichtlich vertraut, so zeigt sie im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert starke Abneigung gegen ihn und den von ihm geschaffenen Codex. Beispielsweise äußert sie den Wunsch, dass man Abraham zusammen mit seinem Buch in den Vulkan hätte werfen sollen und äußert Bedenken an der Glaubwürdigkeit von dem, was er niedergeschrieben hat. Bastet Bastet und Hekate haben keine gute Beziehung, sondern scheinen eine Art Fehde zu führen. Schon zur Zeit von Danu Talis standen sie auf verfeindeten Seiten und trotz des Verwandtschaftsgrads - Hekate gehört zu Zephaniahs Familie, Mars war Zephanias Ehemann und Bastets Bruder - hassen die beiden sich. So ist Bastet ohne lange Vorrede bereit, Hekates Weltenbaum anzugreifen und sie zu töten. Trotz der offensichtlichen Stärke der Katzengöttin, ist Hekate in einem Kampf gegen sie und dazu noch die Morrigan nach einiger Zeit im Vorteil. Fähigkeiten Kampfstil Hekate scheint physisch nicht zu kämpfen, sondern bloß ihre Magie einzusetzen. Einsatz der Magie Hekate ist eine hervorragende Magierin und hat sich in ihrer Vergangenheit den Titel als "Göttin der Magie und Zauberkraft" erarbeitet. So ist sie in der Lage gewesen, sich gegen Morrigan und vor allem Bastet in einem magischen Kampf zu behaupten, auch wenn die Quelle ihrer Kraft - der Weltenbaum - brannte. Sie beschwört heftigen Wind herauf, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie mindestens die Luftmagie beherrscht. Ebenfalls bedeckt sie Bastet über und über mit Fliegen und führt Feuerameisen sowie Höhlenspinnen zusammen, welche ihr in Ohren, Augen und Nase kriechen und schafft es, sie somit vom Kampf zu isolieren und ist daraufhin im Begriff, die Morrigan zu besiegen. Wäre sie nicht von Dee durch die Zerstörung des Weltenbaums getötet geworden, wäre sie wahrscheinlich in der Lage gewesen, zwei sehr mächtige Wesen alleine zu besiegen. Spezielle Fähigkeiten Unter anderem ist Hekate dazu in der Lage, die Auren von Wesen zu aktivieren und zu erwecken und besitzt neben Odin als einzige die nötigen Kräfte, um die Samen des Yggdrasil aufgehen zu lassen. Zitate Der unsterbliche Alchemyst * "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du mir damit schaden kannst?" - Hekate zu Scathach * "... Ich war dabei, als der Magier Abraham die ersten die ersten machtvollen Worte niederschrieb. Ich habe gesehen, wie er die Magie der ersten Anfänge, die ältesten aller Zauber, auf die Buchseiten bannte." - Hekate zu Flamel und Scathach * "Er hätte überhaupt nicht erschaffen werden dürfen! Ich war dafür, dass jede Seite einzeln in den nächsten Vulkan geworfen wird und Abraham gleich mit dazu." - Hekate über den Codex * "Sieh dich vor, Nicholas Flamel, Alchemyst, damit du nicht etwas hervorbringst, was uns alle vernichtet." - Hekate zu Flamel * "Tochter des Perses und der Asteria, du bist die Göttin der Zauberkunst und der Magie" - Flamel zu Hekate * "Das Haus lebt." - Hekate zu Flamel, den Zwillingen und Scathach * "Ihr seid euch im Klaren darüber, dass ich alles höre, was in diesem Haus passiert, jedes Wort das gesagt oder geflüstert - oder auch nur gedacht wird." - Hekate zu Flamel, den Zwillingen und Scathach * "Es wäre mir lieber, du wärst nicht hergekommen. Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, du hättest mich mit all dem verschont. Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn ich nicht gegen meine Schwester und meine Nichte Krieg führen müsste. Und es wäre mir gewiss lieber, nicht Partei ergreifen zu müssen." - Hekate * "Dann bist du immer noch ein Mensch, Nicholas Flamel. An dem Tag, an dem du aufhört, Mitgefühl zu empfinden, wirst du wie Dee und seinesgleichen." - Hekate zu Flamel Die silberne Magierin * "Die meisten von euch kenne ich nicht - aber euer Kommen wurde von Abraham vorhergesagt und das genügt mir. Der Weise sagte mir,dass Humani aus der zukünftigen Zeit kommn und an unserer Seite für das Überleben meiner und die Zukunft ihrer Welt kämpfen würden. Wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten. Ich verstehe es zwar nicht ganz, aber mir wurde gesagt, dass es in diesem Zeitstrang eine Möglichkeit gibt, die Zukunft zu formen und alles neu zu gestalten. Es klingt erstaunlich, ja sogar ungeheuerlich, aber wir leben schließlich im Zeitalter des Außergewöhnlichen. Wie es scheint, versuchen andere, die Zukunft nach ihren persönlichen Bedürfnissen zu gestalten. Abraham und Kronos haben mir versichtert, dass Milliarden von Leben einfach ausgelöscht werden würden, falls diese anderen siegen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen." - Hekate * "Die Welt verändert sich ständig, sie gehört der nachfolgenden Generation. Sie gehört der Menschheit. Aber die von Isis und Osiris angeführten Älteren oder die Anhänger von Bastet können sich eine Welt, die sie nicht regieren, einfach nicht vorstellen. Deshalb haben sie sich überlegt, wie sie die Kontrolle behalten können. Sie wollen uns vernichten." - Hekate * "Ich fürchte, es ist bereits zu spät für Danu Talis. Geh, Prometheus, geh und bring Aten nach Hause." - "Und wenn es Krieg bedeutet?" - "Dann soll es so sein." - Hekate und Prometheus Trivia * Sie spricht mit einem an griechisch erinnernden Akzent * In Der unsterbliche Alchemyst wird erwähnt, dass sie eigentlich nie die Partei für eine Seite ergreift und neutral bleibt, während sie in ''Die silberne Magierin ''als eine sehr bekannte Unterstützerin der Humani betitelt wird. * In der griechischen Mythologie wird sie als Göttin der Nekromantie angesehen, wird trotzdem nach ihrem Tod durch Nekromantie heraufbeschworen. Links * Wikipedia-Artikel über Hekate * Artikel über Hekate Kategorie:Ältere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Wichtige Charaktere